legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom's Apprentice
The Phantom's Apprentice is a short story that takes place after ''The Return of Pandora''. This story is darker than The Return of Pandora, Beauty and the Miracle Elite, and Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil. The Phantom's Apprentice focuses on Romeo Conbolt and a half of Miracle Elite who are going to fight the Necromancer Empire led by Hades to save the Multi-Universe. After Pandora and the Acolytes, Archie Mitchell and the Mystory Club, Red Skull, and Cthulhu and the Elders are defeated. The heroes are relaxing until one day, Romeo's new enemy, Hades show up. Main Team focused on: The Thunder Syndicate Villains Teams focused on: The Acolytes (Prologue), The Necromancer Empire, Major Groups focused on: Spectre's forces Story Two years ago Romeo Conbolt met the Acolytes after the Fairy Tail universe was destroyed. Pandora took him under her wing and revived him as a son. RomeoConbolt is "trained" over the next few months, being pitted against challengers in Acolytes' temple and restraining them to kill. After praising Romeo for giving her the catalyst to her revenge, she coos her "son" to sleep and then proceeds to outline her epic dreams. At the present day, The Spectre and The Phantom Stranger are debating about whether or not Batman would kill his parent's murderer, Joe Chill, eventually deciding to wager on it: if Batman does not kill Chill, he is free to live his life the way he always has. On the other hand, Spectre wages that if Batman gives in to vengeance, he himself will become like Spectre. Terra declared she no longer need of him as her son (which she lied into adopting Romeo). Romeo becomes upset with his mother for not keeping him under her wing. He assembled the half of founding members and demands to be worshiped. When his mother gets upset, he throws a tantrum and bites her on the shoulder. She yells at him and he runs away, scared by what has transpired. The whole Miracle Elite chase them out, trying to kill all of Romeo's pack. Escaping on an iceberg, they arrive on the Island of the Dead where deceased ancient Doeveren warriors was killed. Jessica Truscott then appears and asks Pinocchio why he wasn’t at home. Gatomon and the founding crew joined together to confront her. She grants them their new occupation as "Romeo's Bodyguards" and took them all to Doveren Temple. the Spectre and his allies offered to teach Romeo to fight more evil in hope to keep him out of the dark side. While helping Romeo continues his training, Strong Bad and his pals stumble across a time machine. Gex dreams up a crazy scheme to use the time machine to get out of cleaning and they end up getting lost in time. Romeo recruited all the non-hired heroes into joining his new group, Thunder Syndicate. Returning home, Romeo and his Syndicate are embraced by his distraught mother and father, who gives him a bowl of hot soup, a glass of milk and a piece of cake and sits with him as he eats. He watches as Terra falls asleep. Cast Main Characters: Romeo Conbolt, Damian Wayne, Jessica Truscott, Villains: Major Characters: Gatomon, Strong Bad, Sam and Max, Ika Musume, Index, Yolda, Vexx, Kohaku, Sokka, Jenji, McGruff Recurring Characters: George, Lizzie, and Ralph, Gex the Gecko, Kitana, Asuka Kazama, A-ko Magami, Birdy Cephon Altera, Bridget, Chiaotzu, Gary Oak, Hamtaro, Ibuki, Jersey Devil, Kagome Higurashi, Lulu, Mariah Wong, Marina Ismail, Question, Rio Kastle, Rufus, Sackboy, Sai, Sakura Kasugano, Seymour Smoke, Shido Itsuka, Simon, Splosion Man, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Talim, Tifa Lockhart, Totoro, Trish, Zak Saturday, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Kanzaki Kaori, Minor Characters: Unofficial Characters: Trivia *This series will be similar to Pokémon: The First Movie, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Nightmare Before Christmas, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Where the Wild Things Are and The Mask. *This series will be different with Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death and The Final Stand. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Thunder Syndicate Storyline Category:The Phantom's Apprentice Category:Videos Category:Music Videos